A technology of tracking a human hand is a core technology in which development is needed in order to be used in various fields such as a future user interface through gesture recognition, interaction with an intelligent robot, and an interface for entertainment. Various methods in which an operation is possible at a short distance into the technology of tracking the hand have conventionally been studied. However, there is a need for an additional development in terms of a long distance and rapid response speed. As a method of obtaining distance information, a method using a stereo image by means of a depth camera or two cameras has been used. However, in a case of the depth camera, there is a problem of requiring an additional expensive device. In a case of the stereo image, there is a problem with respect to processing speed.
The present invention suggests an actual usable method for tracking a hand that may obtain distance information using two cameras while increasing the performance of two options (long distance and rapid response speed).